


Pleamar

by Lira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert le pide matrimonio a Rose y ella no ve razón alguna para no aceptar. John es dulce e ingenioso. Tan ingenioso que, cuando Rose se queda sin modista, consigue que una chica de la misteriosa reserva aleinígena vaya a su casa a hacerle el vestido de novia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleamar

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de cumpleaños para Daniela Lynx. Está sin betear y probablemente esté indecente, pero quería publicarlo en la fecha apropiada.
> 
> Originado en el prompt meme de la comunidad de Homestuck en español de LiveJournal.

El día que John Egbert le pidió matrimonio, el mundo de Rose empezó a andar en cámara lenta. Igual que en una película cursi. Igual que como ocurre momentos antes de morir. Todo a su alrededor de pronto se volvió una cosa lenta y viscosa, ectoplásmica, como si el universo entero se empeñase en obligarla a notar cada detalle de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor sin la posibilidad remota de la tregua amable de no percatarse.

John estaba nervioso, había una gota de sudor en su sien descendiendo lentamente rumbo a su cuello. Sus anteojos estaban torcidos y también el cuello de su camisa. Más tarde se diría a sí misma que debió verlo venir al notar la corbata, pero John era extraño, John a veces aparecía con bigote falso o con cigarrillos de chocolate. John era impredecible, y era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y tan lleno de gel que probablemente era duro al tacto. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera gustado extender el brazo y tocarlo, hacer un comentario sarcástico y verle celebrarlo sin comprenderlo del todo con su risa desafinada y sus dientes torcidos, a él, que era capaz de sacarle sonrisas con nada más que su presencia.

En otras circunstancias, no habría podido reprimir la sonrisa al verle tan arreglado y tímido, al oírle decir mal su nombre tres veces (Rose Laronde, La... Rose Ralonde, Larose, agh... err.. ¿Rose?), de no haber sido por esa rodilla hincada en el suelo y esa sortija brillante que extendía en su dirección mientras la miraba como si fuese el verdugo con el hacha en la mano.

La pilló de sorpresa. Cierto que ellos cuatro siempre bromeaban que Dave y Jade iban a acabar casados, y luego ella y John, y al final vivirían los cuatro juntos en la isla perdida de Jade pidiendo comida por teléfono, pero aquello no iba en serio. No, nunca había ido en serio. La última vez que lo habían mencionado tenían sólo trece años, Dave estaba lleno de hormonas y Jade se sentía sola y aburrida y chateaba peligrosamente con desconocidos semidesnudos en Omegle, y John les había contado cómo un muchacho gris le había dicho que así sería.

John creía todo lo que decían los grises, porque obviamente no ser humano te hacía omnisciente. Él creía que eran geniales, ellos, con sus cuernos y sus dientes afilados y sus designios amorosos garabateados en servilletas.

Y ahora John, su amigo de infancia, una de las tres únicas personas en el mundo que realmente apreciaba, la miraba como si el mundo pudiese hacerse añicos con una sola palabra incorrecta de su parte.

Si hubiese sido Dave, le hubiese podido decir que no sin sentirse demasiado culpable. ¿Pero a John? Era menos cruel salir por la noche a asesinar cachorros.

No, John tenía sus sueños simples de una casa con cerca de madera y una hija con el nombre sacado de una película de acción. John no se complicaba la vida inútilmente. John no miraba lo feo del mundo como hacía ella todo el tiempo, John era un día soleado allí donde ella era una noche fría y amarga. En el fondo, eran un buen par, y ella le quería, probablemente más de lo que llegaría a querer a nadie más en toda su vida.

John había nacido con el don mágico de concederle felicidad a una persona, una sola. Y ahora se la estaba ofreciendo a ella, ¿por qué iba a negarse?

Aceptó con una sonrisa sincera y el modo en que el rostro de él se iluminó le dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Daba igual si aquello no era un romance como el de sus libros, una ola furiosa e imprevista que la azotara sin avisarle. Aquello era una corriente conocida y gentil, y aquella paz era un tesoro que poca gente podía tener.

En el momento en que él la besó, supo que aquello sería bueno. Que el tiempo le haría amarle más por fuerza de costumbre, que el amor nacería de la ternura constante y la dicha de su presencia. John Egbert no la dejaría jamás, ni le haría daño ni dejaría que otros lo hicieran. John Egbert la haría feliz.

Su madre se tomó la noticia con menos entusiasmo del esperado.

Su madre soñaba con historias de amor épicas y sufridas, con relaciones que debían conquistar el mundo sólo para fracasar al final. Para ella era o Shakespeare o nada, y por eso Rose estaba segura de que había escogido nada. Ella también hubiese escogido nada de no haberse aparecido John frente a sus ojos con su corbata y su sortija.

Ella quería otras cosas, estaba segura. Sólo que no sabía qué. Trisha y Casey Poe eran sueños de John, no suyos. Los suyos... ¿dónde era que se habían marchado los suyos? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo?

La sensación de tiempo desacelerado se quedó con ella, adherida a su piel como una capa de brea. Al final acabó asociándola a la calma y a la luz de John. Acabó decidiendo que estaba mejor así, viviendo en un mundo lento y cálido, mirando su propia vida pasar de a poco, por goteo.

Jade viajó a su casa un mes antes de la boda, gritando y llorando mientras la abrazaba como si no fuese a verla más. Su madre y ella hicieron buenas migas de inmediato, y pronto Rose estuvo atrapada en medio de sus planes. El lugar, el banquete, la decoración, incluso la música, todo lo decidieron ellas, mientras ella las observaba escuchándolas a medias y fingiendo interés mientras se bebía un té. Rose sabía que ambas tenían buenas intenciones y que lo hacían por ella en una extraña muestra de afecto que a ratos la ponía incómoda, pero que sabía apreciar de todos modos. Lejos había quedado su juventud y su guerra pasivo-agresiva con su madre. Los años le habían enseñado que no todo era irónico en el mundo, que muchos de sus absurdos obsequios no buscaban enfadarla, sino que eran sólo torpes e inapropiadas muestras de amor.

Dave llegó una semana después que Jade. Había anunciado que se quedaría con John hasta la boda, pero que antes se pasaría unos días por su casa para verla. Para checar que todo estuviera en orden, había leído Rose entre líneas. Para asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo y mi casi gemela del alma no estén metiendo la pata.

Cuando le vio en el umbral de su puerta, impávido como siempre con sus anteojos de sol, Rose se hundió entre sus brazos y se echó a llorar.

Fue cosa de un segundo, algo que no supo explicar realmente. Luego le diría a Jade que tal vez había sido la emoción. Y Dave no le dijo nada, Dave sólo se dedicó a hablar boberías sin sentido los dos días que estuvo a su lado, pero Rose lo sentía mirarla lleno de dudas detrás de sus ojos de plástico oscuro, analizándola, juzgando, sin decir una palabra al respecto.

El día que Dave se marchó, su madre le anunció que la modista había caído enferma. Normalmente Rose ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en mencionarle un hecho tan irrelevante a John, pero aquel día la sensación de lentitud hacía que sintiera los ojos de Dave pegados a ella, analizándola, juzgándola quizá, su mirada de pronto parte de la melaza cósmica que la cubría. Cuando John le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se ocuparía de solucionar el problema, no le prestó importancia; era lo que John hacía desde que se habían comprometido, tomar todos sus problemas como si fuesen propios y solucionarlos todos como si fuese su misión en la vida.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera recordaba la conversación. Su madre la estaba volviendo loca tratando de escogerle un vestido en un catálogo enorme como una guía telefónica. Cuando llamaron a la puerta Jade corrió a abrir, segura de que le traían el catálogo de las flores. Rose ni siquiera se inmutó. Entonces la oyó gritar.

Corrió a su lado de inmediato. Al otro lado de la puerta había un gris.

Jade y Rose se habían quedado heladas e inmóviles. Por lo general los grises no dejaban sus áreas asignadas y era muy raro ver a uno. Todo el mundo sabía que sólo dejaban su reserva cuando era estrictamente necesario, y casi siempre de noche. Pero la persona que tenían delante era definitivamente un gris, llevaba toda la piel cubierta y sólo se le veían los ojos, terriblemente amarillos. Y como si eso no fuera prueba suficiente, sobre la cabeza tenía dos largos cuernos.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente el gris habló. Tenía un acento rasposo y se notaba que le costaba pronunciar algunas letras. Su voz tenía un dejo de silbido reptiliano mezclado con notas de zumbido de insecto.

-Me envía el señor Egbert -murmuró mirando el suelo. Su voz era definitivamente femenina y se las arreglaba para ser elegante aún pese a lo alienígena que sonaba. Como si recordara algo de pronto, hurgó en su bolso y les ofreció una tarjeta. En ella se leía en una caligrafía envidiable:

 

Kanaya Maryam  
Diseño y confección de vestuario

 

Fue Jade quien se recobró antes del estupor y la invitó a pasar. La mujer gris agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y entró apresuradamente, como si estar a la intemperie la pusiera nerviosa. Rose miró de reojo a su amiga; no había ya en sus facciones ni el más mínimo rastro del miedo inicial, sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad. Rose supo entonces que acababa de conseguir una modista nueva.

Fueron hasta la sala, Jade casi dando brincos, Rose sintiendo el recelo dejarla lentamente. Tenía un gris en su casa, un gris de verdad. Sabía cómo eran, todo el mundo lo sabía. Había visto fotografías mil veces y de vez en cuando había divisado alguno por televisión, pero de ahí a tener uno en su casa, eso era harina de otro costal. La gente que había conocido a un gris en persona se contaba con los dedos de las manos, y eran casi todos peces gordos del gobierno.

¿Cómo rayos había logrado John que un gris fuera a su casa a hacerle el vestido de novia?

Mientras Jade le indicaba el sofá, Rose fue hasta los ventanales y cerró las cortinas. La gris tomó asiento y algo en su postura se relajó un poco ante el gesto. Jade le ofreció algo de beber y ella pidió un té.

Rose hubiese querido ir con Jade a la cocina aunque fuese por el placer de oírla chillar de emoción. La oyó poner el agua a hervir y luego cerrar la puerta, probablemente para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Dave o a John. Pero por cortesía no debía dejar sola a su visita, menos si ésta era de tan singulares características.

Se descubrió a sí misma incapaz de dejar de mirarla. La figura envuelta en telas de colores la fascinaba, la encadenaba con eslabones hechos de su propia curiosidad. Quería ver cómo era debajo de toda esa ropa. Quería ver más allá de esos ojos amarillos.

-Puede quitarse eso si lo desea -le dijo intentando no sonar ansiosa-. Las cortinas son gruesas y el sol no podrá entrar.

La gris pareció dudar unos instantes, mirándose los pies nerviosamente. Pero finalmente asintió y desató el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza.

Apareció ante la mirada de Rose una cabellera corta y oscura de una textura absolutamente inhumana. El color era similar al del cabello de Jade, pero parecía más un plumaje fino que cabello humano. Enmarcaba una tez grisácea y angulosa de labios oscuros, similares en tono a los de la propia Rose, pero seguramente naturales. Los ojos amarillos estaban coronados de pestañas largas y algo tiesas. Sus irises eran verdes, de un tono jade que se disolvía en el mismo gris de su rostro.

Rose calculó que debía de tener la misma edad que Jade y ella, aunque era más alta que ambas. Había en su mirar un dejo de miedo y ansiedad.

-Me llamo Rose Lalonde -se presentó Rose en un esfuerzo por hacerla sentir menos incómoda-. Mucho gusto, señorita Maryam.

La gris esbozó una sonrisa al oírse nombrar.

-Kanaya -corrigió-. Kanaya está bien. Me alegro de que fuese legible.

Rose volvió a mirar la tarjeta de la caligrafía delicada. Nada indicaba torpeza o desconocimiento de la escritura humana en esas letras, pero sabía que los grises usaban un alfabeto diferente. No pudo evitar admirar el hecho.

Le ofreció su mano. Sabía que alguien que era capaz de leer y escribir así debía de tener un cierto entendimiento mínimo de la cultura humana y era altamente probable que su gesto de paz y amistad fuese comprendido como tal. Pero en realidad su propósito principal e inconsciente era el de tocar esa piel de aspecto frío. A causa del color esperaba sentir un tacto similar al de un guijarro de río. Le sorprendió estrechar de pronto una mano tibia y suave.

Kanaya retiró la mano tan pronto como pudo. La estaba mirando con lo que Rose adivinó era una curiosidad similar a la que sentía ella. ¿Sería que tampoco había conocido nunca a un humano en persona? Se preguntó cómo la vería, si tal vez pensaría que el color de su piel, cabello u ojos era repulsivo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió sumamente consciente de su aspecto físico. ¿Era demasiado rubia, su piel tal vez aún demasiado rosa pese a que nunca tomaba sol? ¿Demasiado baja? ¿Demasiado delgada? ¿Era su sencillo vestido negro demasiado aburrido?

Rose nunca se había preocupado demasiado de su apariencia más de allá que para reflejar la angustia de su adolescencia, y aquello era ya cosa del pasado. Aún usaba a veces un labial negro, pero sólo por costumbre y porque era el único que tenía. Fuera de ello, vestía de modo más bien simple y cómodo, sin caer en la vulgaridad, pero tampoco queriendo llamar la atención. Ni siquiera ahora que iba a casarse se había preocupado demasiado del vestido o el peinado.

John... ¿John la consideraría hermosa? Nunca se lo había dicho. John le hablaba de películas y repostería diabólica. Ella sabía que él la quería, del mismo modo que sabía que le quería a él. Eran afectos que se daba por sentado, que habían estado allí todas sus vidas, desde la primera vez que habían charlado cuando niños.

Allí, sentada en su sala junto a una mujer de otro mundo, dudó como nunca antes había hecho. ¿Por qué quería John casarse con ella? Sabía que John quería casarse, era parte de su fantasía de mal cine, pero ¿por qué con ella precisamente? ¿La habría escogido a ella de no haber sido por su misterioso amigo gris que dibujaba horrible? ¿Habría sido ella siquiera una candidata?

Se preguntó si no serían tal vez ambos los que estaban jugando a casarse primero y a esperar a que el amor llegase después.

Kanaya carraspeó suavemente y Rose volvió a la realidad. Se sentó torpemente en el sofá frente a ella. Jade se estaba demorando demasiado, seguramente se había puesto a charlar con alguno de los chicos. Ella de pronto lo hubiese dado todo por poder hacer lo mismo. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda en la presencia de la mujer gris y no comprendía por qué. No le causaba miedo ni aprensión. No, no era ella el problema. El problema era la misma Rose, el modo en que parecía sentirse inadecuada en su presencia.

-Gracias -dijo de pronto Kanaya, rompiendo el silencio reinante-. Por cerrar las cortinas, quiero decir. Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte que demuestra gran sensibilidad y empatía hacia otra especie.

Su voz surtió el efecto de calmar a Rose. El ritmo de sus palabras la atraía, le gustaba el modo en que pronunciaba cada letra lentamente, paladeándola, con un cuidado sumo. Llamaba su atención lo suficiente para distraerla de sus propias cavilaciones.

-No hay cuidado- dijo, intentando sonar igual de elegante y culta. Quería demostrarle a esa persona que era inteligente. Quería de pronto que todo aquello en lo que era buena saliera a la luz. Quería impresionarla tanto como ella sin querer la estaba impresionando a ella. Si alguien hubiese aparecido de la nada y hubiese propuesto hacer una muestra de tejido o un concurso de escritura, hubiese aceptado de inmediato sin rechistar.

Jade salvó la situación regresando de pronto. No traía el té y era evidente que ni siquiera se acordaba de que ése había sido su pretexto para irse. Se sentó junto a Rose sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la visitante.

-¡John manda saludos y dice que mil gracias por haber venido! -anunció sin el menor asomo de vergüenza. Así que con él había estado hablando, pensó Rose. Jade miraba a la desconocida con plena confianza ahora, y Rose _necesitaba_ saber qué le había dicho John exactamente.

-¿Es... usted amiga de John, Kanaya? -preguntó sin lograr que la incomodidad se ocultase del todo. Jade la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

Kanaya movía los dedos y retorcía los pliegues de su falda, a falta de la taza de té ofrecida para ocupar las manos nerviosas. Casi todo el tiempo tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos, pero de cuando en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar a Rose.

Sólo a Rose. Nunca a Jade, notó Rose sintiéndose peor.

Kanaya finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Mi moirail y él son amigos. También tengo otros conocidos que podrían considerarse en esa clase de relación con él. Pero yo nunca le he hablado, me temo.

Jade se echó a reír.

-John es amigo de todos los grises, lo sabía. No lo pudo resistir.

Rose sintió un peso caerle encima. Sabía que tanto Dave como John se divertían a veces chateando con grises en internet. No era tarea fácil porque los grises tenían su red propia en su idioma, pero de vez en cuando uno asomaba la nariz por el ciberespacio humano. Pero hey, John tenía un imán para las cosas alienígenas. No era de extrañar que se hubiese hecho de más amigos entre ellos, en especial teniendo ya una amistad gris desde hacía años. 

El amigo de John... debía ser el "moirail" de Kanaya. Se preguntó qué sería aquello. Su pareja, probablemente. La sensación de incomodidad se acrecentó hasta hacerla sentir que quería salir corriendo, borrarse, encerrarse en su cuarto como cuando era niña y gritar contra su almohada.

¿Qué clase de romance tendrían los grises? Nadie sabía nada al respecto. Una vez había leído en una revista científica que no procreaban de modo interno, pero aquello se había basado en información sacada a los mismos grises vía internet y por lo tanto no era confiable.

Estudió el cuerpo de Kanaya con la mirada sin percatarse de lo que hacía. Tenía una cintura estrecha. Sus caderas no eran demasiado redondeadas, pero hey, tampoco las suyas lo eran, para ser sinceros. Y era evidente que tenía senos. Más generosos que los suyos, de hecho. Generosos y bien formados.

Un codazo mal disimulado de Jade la hizo arrancar los ojos del pecho de su visita, quien se veía abochornada. Recién al verle el sonrojo gris se percató de cuan intensamente la había estado contemplando.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Entonces... ¿qué tal si vemos lo del vestido? -propuso Jade, y Rose se dijo a sí misma que luego tendría que hacer algo para agradecerle por salvarla del momento más incómodo de su vida. Le sonrió levemente para comunicarle su gratitud en silencio.

Kanaya asintió con una expresión tan agradecida como la de Rose. Abrió de nuevo su bolso y sacó un montón de papeles con diseños.

Ni Rose ni Jade fueron capaces de reprimir una exclamación ahogada cuando los extendió sobre la mesita de centro.

Todos los dibujos tenían la cara de Rose, sin excepción. Todos la mostraban tal cual era, la altura adecuada, las formas corporales precisas. Y cada una de las Roses dibujadas llevaba puesto un vestido maravilloso, elegante, adecuado a sus gustos, sin lazos ni mangas de globo ni faldas de holán y encaje. Todos eran sencillos, precisos, distinguidos.

-Cómo... -fue lo único que Rose logró balbucir.

-John le envió fotografías a mi moirail -explicó Kanaya-. También le explicó a su modo qué clase de estilo sería el más adecuado.

Rose sintió que le ardían los ojos. Ya había llorado una vez a causa de este asunto enorme y agobiante que era la boda y no tenía intenciones de que volviese a ocurrir. Llorar no era lo suyo, mucho menos con audiencia. Pero no hay mejor receta para lágrimas que las emociones diversas que se entremezclan en un mismo instante, y Rose estaba atrapada entre una profunda admiración y respeto, la gratitud de sentirse tan correctamente comprendida por aquella extraña y afecto por un cierto prometido suyo que al parecer la comprendía mejor de lo que ella le habría creído capaz.

-¡Son hermosos! -declaró Jade, en vista de que ella no decía nada. Pero de pronto su brazo la rodeaba por los hombros amorosamente. Jade, Jade, qué sería de ella sin su Jade.

-En efecto, lo son -apoyó Rose, aún intentando recobrar su habitual compostura.

Kanaya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal. Temía no haber comprendido bien cuál era la clase de diseño apropiado para una ceremonia de esta clase. Me temo que nosotros no poseemos una similar.

-¿Los grises no se casan? –preguntó Jade ladeando un poco el rostro. Rose no sabía si realmente requería de la aclaración o si sólo intentaba aún calmar las aguas. Podía ser un poco de ambos.

Kanaya negó con la cabeza.

-No del modo en que lo hacen ustedes.

Rose quería saber más. Quería preguntar de qué modo lo hacían entonces, qué implicaba para ellos la decisión de estar junto a alguien para siempre. Si a veces se confundían y el tiempo empezaba a detenerse. Si a veces se equivocaban de persona. Si a veces lloraban porque no estaban demasiado seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

Repartió los diseños sobre la mesita de centro, acariciando sin darse cuenta cada uno de ellos levemente con la yema de los dedos. Admirándolos. Amándolos un poco.

-Creo… que iré a buscar el té y a llamar a mi madre –dijo en un murmullo. Jade soltó una exclamación ahogada al recordar que había ofrecido hacerlo. Kanaya esbozó una sonrisa y se rió suavemente, una risa pequeña y educada, evidentemente no invocada, inesperada, intrusa.

Y todos los meses de tiempo retrasado y perdido de Rose le cayeron encima como una cascada furiosa.

Se puso de pie de un salto, el corazón acelerado y las mejillas encendidas. Tenía la vista clavada en el rostro de Kanaya, en esos labios que de pronto habían dejado de sonreír y en esos ojos inhumanos pero hermosos, tan terriblemente hermosos, que ahora la miraban con desconcierto.

-Regreso enseguida –anunció, de inmediato marchando a la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sabía que debía haber preocupado a Jade, pero confiaba en que ésta tendría el suficiente sentido común para no seguirla y dejar sola a su visita.

Tampoco ella recordó preparar el té.

Se mojó el rostro en el grifo del lavaplatos. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Oh, no era tan tonta para no comprenderlo, claro que lo comprendía. El problema era asumirlo. El problema era que no era apropiado, que era el peor momento, que era demasiado tarde. Que no tenía sentido, que era estúpido, que era…

Se sentó en el suelo en el hueco entre el refrigerador y un mueble, el rostro escondido en sus rodillas como una niña pequeña. Tenía que calmarse, recobrar su compostura, dejar de hacer el ridículo. Quería que Kanaya la viese elegante, la viese compuesta, ingeniosa, sarcástica, aunque no tuviese sentido porque era una gris y después de que hiciera su vestido no volvería a verla. Pero lo deseaba tanto, poder impresionarla, poder grabársele en las retinas y en el cerebro para siempre como una cicatriz de quemadura. Lo deseaba aunque estuviese mal. Lo deseaba aunque no tuviese sentido porque nunca sería capaz de rechazar a John y hacerle daño.

No, antes ella que él. Era su culpa, mal que mal. Si alguien iba a salir herido debía ser ella misma. No John. Nunca John.

Su madre… ¿qué diría su madre si se lo contaba? Madre, hoy he tenido la experiencia más extraña e inesperada, ha venido una mujer gris a hacerme el vestido de novia y por poco se me escapa el corazón por la boca. Por los ojos. Por cualquier parte, en realidad. Igual que en mis libros. Igual que en tus fantasías ingenuas que nunca se cumplieron.

Pero Rose no era tan ingenua como Roxy Lalonde. Rose sabía que aquello que la quemaba por dentro pasaría, que no conocía realmente a Kanaya, que era sólo una pérdida de la cabeza momentánea, no era algo firme y estable como lo que tenía con John. John era una corriente suave y constante, Kanaya era… un tsunami. Inesperada, violenta y terrible. Y como todo tsunami, dejaría daños y se iría para no volver.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a su madre. Para que viera los diseños de su vestido, le dijo. Para que se burlara de su caos mental y la ayudara a salir de él, no le dijo.

Apenas había apretado el botón de enviar cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Jade, se dijo de inmediato. Eso significaba que había dejado a Kanaya sola y era mejor que regresara cuando antes…

Sólo que, cuando alzó la vista, no era Jade quien estaba frente a ella, mirándola con sorpresa.

Kanaya no pidió una explicación, aunque la incomodidad en su semblante fue tan clara que Rose se sintió morir un poco. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie. En su mente intentó desesperadamente inventar una excusa plausible de por qué estaba escondida en la cocina con los ojos rojos y sentada en el suelo, pero ninguna sonaba creíble. Tan rápido como pudo buscó el hervidor de agua y fue a llenarlo bajo el grifo.

A sus espaldas, Kanaya carraspeó.

-Quizá… sería mejor que me fuera –dijo en un murmullo. Rose de inmediato se volteó a mirarla, dejando olvidado el hervidor en el lavaplatos y el grifo abierto-. Es evidente que mi… presencia aquí ha causado… inconvenientes.

Rose abrió la boca, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se dio cuenta de que todo su tiempo contenido que ahora manaba furioso como el grifo abierto y olvidado tras ella se acumulaba en ese preciso instante, llenándolo, desbordándolo. Era el momento. Podía cerrar la llave. O podía dejar correr el agua hasta que todo se inundase y se fuese al demonio.

Podía disculparse con Kanaya y dejarla ir para no volverla a ver jamás, y eventualmente olvidaría el sonido de su voz rasposa y la elegancia de sus movimientos, incluso aquella pequeña risa que se le había escapado sin querer y que había desatado un enjambre furioso en su estómago. O podía retenerla, contener el tsunami con una represa ilusa, dejar que el tiempo se desbordase hasta ahogarla y arrebatárselo todo.

Descubrió, sorprendida, lo mucho que deseaba ahogarse y que se lo arrebatasen todo.

-Pero no deseo que te vayas –escapó de su boca rebelde. Kanaya la miró, confundida. Rose decidió ser más osada y le tomó una mano entre las suyas-. Creo… que debes quedarte. Y hacerme el vestido más perfecto que vaya a tener jamás en mi vida.

Kanaya abrió la boca, quizá para protestar o quizá tan sólo para pedir una explicación. Los ojos de Rose estaban clavados en los suyos, inamovibles, decididos. Así que no acabó por no decir nada.

El agua a las espaldas de Rose había desbordado el hervidor y amenazaba con pronto hacer lo mismo con el lavaplatos.

-Eso me gustaría –replicó por fin Kanaya con una sonrisa leve. Rose sintió el universo entero hacer explosión en su pecho. La sonrisa en su rostro fue tan grande que por un instante Kanaya se quedó sin aliento, observándola, sin comprender nada o tal vez comprendiéndolo todo y decidiendo ignorarlo.

Jade las encontró en la cocina, inmóviles, tomadas de las manos y mirándose a los ojos con algo innombrable que estaba a medio camino entre la timidez y la felicidad, entre la vergüenza y la esperanza, entre el temor y la osadía. Prefirió no hacerles notar su presencia, pero les tomó una fotografía con su teléfono.

\-----------

Los días ahora pasaban demasiado aprisa.

Kanaya había regresado a la reserva de los grises y había traído consigo sus implementos de costura. La madre de Rose las había llevado de compras y habían elegido la tela entre todas, Roxy y Kanaya discutiendo animadamente sobre texturas y colores y Rose y Jade simplemente dejándolas ser, confiando en su juicio ciegamente.

Roxy estaba exultante de tener a Kanaya en casa. Jade asumía que porque le hacía gracia eso de tener un alienígena bajo su techo, pero Rose intuía otras razones.

A veces Rose atrapaba a su madre mirándolas de reojo, a ella y a Kanaya. Había algo casi peligroso en la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro cuando lo hacía.

Kanaya tenía un carácter apacible cuando no la provocaban y le gustaba observarlo todo como si incluso la nimiedad de los quehaceres cotidianos de su casa fuese interesante. Cuando no estaba trabajando en su vestido o ayudando con los preparativos de la boda (Roxy y Jade no habían tardado mucho en arrastrarla a ellos, en vista de que sus decisiones parecían complacer bastante más a Rose), se sentaba a leer junto a la chimenea alguno de los libros viejos que Rose tenía por toda la casa. A Rose le gustaba entonces tomar otro libro y sentarse casualmente a su lado, sin estar demasiado cerca, sin tocarla, pero sí a una distancia apropiada para ver su perfil gris colorearse con el reflejo de las llamas y sus ojos brillar como ámbares encendidos.

A veces Kanaya preguntaba por algo que no comprendía en un libro. Rose le explicaba, y acababan inmersas en conversaciones que duraban toda la noche y que ninguna de las dos se animaba a terminar hasta que Jade aparecía con el ceño fruncido y las mandaba a la cama.

Jade le había cedido su cuarto a Kanaya y se había mudado al de Rose. Rose no había entendido muy bien por qué, en vista de que había más cuartos disponibles en la casa. La excusa de Jade de que aquello contaba como una larga pijamada final antes de fuera una mujer casada no había terminado de convencerla.

Había algo ligeramente preocupado y triste en los ojos de Jade últimamente. Había advertencia, a ratos. Rose hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacerse la desentendida y seguir adelante como si nada.

Tomando el té con Kanaya. Leyendo con Kanaya. Conversando horas enteras con ella sobre sus culturas dispares, o sus planetas, o sus historias favoritas, de un modo que la hacía estar completamente segura de que podría pasarse la vida en eso sin hartarse jamás. Aunque se les acabasen los temas un día, no tendría importancia. Era su voz, eran las sonrisas compartidas, la curiosidad al fondo de sus pupilas, la sensación de calma y dicha que la invadía.

Oh, qué plácido era su hermoso tsunami.

Lo único que interrumpía su calma eran las continuas llamadas telefónicas que recibía Kanaya a diario. Hablaban en un idioma que Rose no comprendía así que ignoraba cuál era el problema, pero Kanaya siempre volvía a su lado algo malhumorada después de ellas. Hasta lastimada, a veces.

Aquellas llamadas le recordaban a Rose que Kanaya era tan poco libre como ella. Kanaya tenía a alguien esperándola allá en la reserva, alguien que de seguro no estaba demasiado contento con la tardanza de su compañera.

El vestido de Rose avanzaba con tanta lentitud como el tejido de Penélope. Pero nadie se molestaba en apresurarla. Mientras estuviese listo para el día de la boda todo estaría bien, pensaban todas para sus adentros.

Cuando el vestido estuvo terminado, Kanaya decidió coserle perlas por todo el dobladillo y las mangas. Cuando acabó con eso, comenzó a bordarle diseños elegantes y casi imperceptibles en el corpiño. Si alguien en algún minuto sintió que sólo estaba alargando la tarea, nadie dijo nada.

A esas alturas era evidente que, para bien o para mal, Kanaya y Rose eran amigas. Así que tenía sentido que Kanaya se quedase hasta la boda, ¿por qué no?

Jade a veces miraba la foto que tenía en su teléfono, debatiéndose por dentro respecto de si debía mandarla o no. No a John, no, nunca a John. Pero Dave comprendería. Oh, Dave comprendería de inmediato.

La madre de Rose también a veces miraba a Kanaya, y en secreto cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Cuando faltaban tres días para la boda y tan sólo uno para la llegada de John, Jade finalmente presionó la tecla de envío. Rose estaba en ese momento en el jardín, leyendo en voz alta un libro de poesía. Kanaya estaba a su lado, bordando cosas innecesarias en el velo del vestido. La cabeza de Rose reposaba casualmente en el regazo de Kanaya, y el aire en torno a ambas era de dicha absoluta, de plenitud, de una atemporalidad pringosa y extraña que le revolvió el estómago.

Al caer la noche Dave estaba en la puerta.

Rose se quedó helada al verle allí de pie en el pórtico de acceso. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar y dejarle pasar. Esta vez no hubo abrazos ni lágrimas, ni siquiera sonrisas. A Jade le pareció que Rose de pronto parecía un cachorrillo cabizbajo que ha cometido una travesura. Decidió que aquello no pegaba con ella.

-Pensé que vendrías mañana con John… –comenzó a decir Rose, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Dave de pie frente a Kanaya. Examinándola. Casi estudiándola.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio hasta que, finalmente, Dave le ofreció la mano. Kanaya estaba tensa y el gesto pareció relajarla.

-Dave Strider –se presentó él-. Y tú debes ser la amiga de Gruñosito, ¿no?

Kanaya pareció perdida, sin entender la referencia. A Dave pareció no importarle. Con el mismo aire casual de siempre se volteó a mirar a Rose.

-Rose… sé que debes estar ocupada, con todo eso de los preparativos para el gran día y esas cosas, pero hey, necesito hablarte un momentito.

Rose tragó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pensaba que aún le quedaban tres días para que todo se fuese por el caño, pero al parecer no sería así. El caballero de brillante armadura de John Egbert había venido a asegurarse de que se portaría bien, de que sería princesa y no bruja al final.

Lo siguió hasta su cuarto arrastrando los pies. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kanaya queriendo acercarse, pero Jade la tomó del brazo con suavidad, negando con la cabeza.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Dave estaba apoyado estratégicamente contra el muro del fondo de la habitación. Se acomodara donde se acomodara, no dejaría de mirarla. Frunció el ceño. Lo malo de discutir con Dave Strider era que costaba saber cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo estaba sólo siendo irónico, al menos mientras no se quitase las gafas.

Sus ojos eran estúpidamente sinceros, como los de un niño. Siempre lo habían sido. A veces Rose creía que era por eso que los ocultaba y no por su extraño color.

-No hablaré contigo mientras no tengas la decencia de mirarme a los ojos, Dave –protestó, en un intento desesperado de inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-Te estoy mirando a los ojos, Rose.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Dave hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Rose supo que hacía rodar los ojos. Pero luego se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de lectura.

Sus ojos no delataban rabia ni recelo. Sólo preocupación. Rose se sintió relajarse y pudo finalmente respirar en paz.

-¿Fue Jade quien te lo dijo? –le preguntó. Si había sido así no se enfadaría, pero quería saberlo. Dave meneó la cabeza.

-La novia-que-no-es-realmente-novia-porque-los-grises-están-locos de tu… amiga habló con John –explicó-. Al parecer John y ella son amigos… ella y la mitad de la reserva de los grises, a este paso.

Rose sintió un peso posarse sobre su pecho.

-Ella… la persona que la llama todos los días… ¿no es su novia? –preguntó casi sin darse cuenta. Las palabras se le escaparon sin pensarlo realmente, y Dave parpadeó varias veces antes de echarse a reír.

-Vaya, sí que te ha dado fuerte, Rose… son unos tarados, ustedes dos. John y tú. Quién lo hubiese dicho.

Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño sin demasiada fuerza. Dave le enseñó los dientes y le sacó la lengua. Luego su rostro volvió a ser la máscara inexpresiva de siempre, la que mostraba a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Dave. Rose suspiró y se alzó de hombros.

-Nada. Seguir adelante. No es como si esto tenga algún futuro de todos modos, y no voy a hacerle daño a John.

Dave dejó escapar un silbido y le lanzó su teléfono sin advertirle. Rose lo atrapó en el aire con torpeza, pillada de sorpresa. En la pantalla se veía una fotografía de ella y Kanaya en la cocina, tomadas de las manos, mirándose a los ojos.

No pudo reprimir un leve gemido. Su rostro… ¿de verdad se había visto así aquel día? No había pasado mucho, pero le parecía una eternidad, y al mismo tiempo se le había hecho poco.

En todas las fotografías que había en su casa, ninguna la mostraba con una sonrisa como aquella. Completamente dichosa y tranquila, como si hubiese de pronto encontrado el lugar perfecto en el mundo que esperaba por ella.

-Como John vea esa foto alguna vez y no consiga sacarte una sonrisa así en la vida, yo creo que el daño se lo llevará de todos modos.

Rose tembló ante la idea.

-¿La… la vio? La foto, ¿John la ha visto?

-Nopes –replicó Dave, manos en los bolsillos y una postura despreocupada que Rose sabía adoptaba cuando estaba analizando una situación a conciencia-. La única metiche indiscreta en todo esto ha sido la amiga gris sicópata de John, y hasta donde sé la foto sólo la tenemos Jade y yo.

-Pues bórrenla.

Dave hizo una mueca de sufrimiento exagerada, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a sí. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sus ojos rojos clavados en los suyos. Acusando. Dudando. Rogando.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que no es _tonto_ , Rose. Lo sabes. Lo sabrá. Además… no serías la única mintiendo allí, me temo.

Rose se apartó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-John… ¿John está mintiendo? –preguntó, incrédula, más exigiendo una explicación que solicitándola. Aquello era absurdo. John no la engañaría. Dave sí, Jade quizá, pero John jamás.

Dave la tomó del brazo, negándose a dejarla ir del todo. Rose no era una persona de mucho contacto físico, y él sabía que si la soltaba le sería más fácil huir de la conversación cambiándole el tema sin que se diera cuenta. Rose siempre había sido mejor con las palabras que él. Pero el tacto la retenía, la forzaba a concentrarse en él.

-John no está mintiéndote, Rose –gruñó despació-. John está mintiéndose a sí mismo, porque es un zopenco y todavía cree que le va más Liv Tyler que Nicholas Cage aunque todos sabemos que no es así.

A Rose le tomó algunos minutos digerir aquello.

-Aún así –insistió-. No seré yo quien se lo diga. Si John quiere que sea Trisha Poe, seré Trisha Poe. Para siempre. Prefiero eso a hacerlo infeliz.

Dave suspiró, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con los brazos.

-Los dos son unos idiotas y los odio profundamente –dijo contra su cabello, y Rose también lo odió un poco en aquel momento, por lo poco que le costaba hacerla querer llorar.

Aquella noche los cuatro se pasaron la noche viendo malas películas y comiendo palomitas. Kanaya aún bordaba el vestido, aunque participaba de la conversación tanto como podía. Si Dave sentía algún recelo hacia ella no lo demostró. En cambio se dedicó a tomar fotos y a enviárselas a John, quien por su parte respondía con mensajes de protesta sobre lo malas personas que eran por no haberlo esperado una noche más. Dave le respondió poniendo Con Air, mientras Jade se partía de la risa a su lado y texteaba a John con fragmentos de la letra de “How do I live”.

Cuando llegaron a la parte en que Cameron Poe abraza a su esposa algo feo se retorció en las entrañas de Rose y, por segunda vez aquella noche, se le escapó una lágrima.

Dave le tomó una foto y se la envió a John con el mensaje “tu futura esposa, llorando con Con Air”.

Si John y Rose iban a jugar a las mentiras, él también podía. Los cuatro siempre habían jugado a todo juntos, después de todo.

\------------

Cuando John llegó a la casa a la mañana siguiente, a nadie le extrañó ver a Rose abrazarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y si alguien notó a Kanaya extrañamente concentrada en su bordado, nadie tampoco hizo comentario alguno.

Los siguientes tres días fueron una locura de preparativos de última hora, carreras a la ciudad y peleas telefónicas, la mayoría protagonizadas por una muy poco paciente Roxy Lalonde.

El vestido de Rose estuvo oficialmente listo tan sólo dos horas antes de la boda. Jade se quedó boquiabierta cuando Kanaya se lo enseñó.

Rose sólo tuvo tiempo de verlo cuando fue el momento de ponérselo. Y cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos supo que finalmente había llegado el momento en que todo se iría al demonio.

\--------

Cuando Rose puso el primer pie en la alfombra blanca que la llevaría junto a John, todos los invitados se voltearon a mirarla.

Había muchos rostros desconocidos entre la gente. A algunos los identificó como colegas de la editorial donde publicaba, a los que debía de haber conocido alguna vez y había invitado por cortesía pero no recordaba realmente. Otros eran amigos de su madre. Jade estaba con John, esperándola, y Dave…

Dave la esperaba dos pasos más adelante, ofreciéndole el brazo. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo, Rose, parecía decirle sin palabras.

Buscó unos cuernos familiares y unos ojos amarillos cerca de su madre, en la primera fila, donde habían acordado. Pero Kanaya no estaba allí. La encontró del otro lado, junto a varios otros grises que desconocía. Probablemente amigos de John. Estaba sentada entre una chica con un ojo parchado que la miraba como si se pudiera matar a base de hostilidad pura y un sujeto bajito de cuernos pequeños que tenía la vista clavada en el rostro de Kanaya.

Kanaya la miraba. Rose sintió que moriría.

Dave le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para apresurarla. Rose dio un paso adelante, uno solo, y la música empezó a sonar. Violines y piano. Su alma empezó a gritar.

Bajó la vista hasta su falda, aquella falda donde Kanaya había cuidadosamente bordado los versos de todos los poemas que habían leído juntas. El velo cayó levemente sobre su rostro. Rosas… Kanaya le había bordado rosas, cientos de ellas, de un color tan claro que sólo ella podía verlas. No eran para el público, no, eran sólo para Rose.

Sólo para Rose.

Dio otro paso, titubeante. Mareada. Enferma. El grito en su alma se hacía más fuerte y ella sabía que llegaría un momento en que la haría pedazos. Un paso más y llegaría junto a Dave, y entonces podría cogerse de su brazo y todo sería un poco menos terrible. Un paso más, sólo uno…

¿Era idea suya o de pronto Dave estaba dos pasos más lejos? ¿Acaso había retrocedido sin darse cuenta?

Tenía que alzar la vista, sacar los ojos de aquel vestido y buscar la mirada de John. Podría hacerlo si veía a John y había amor en su mirada. Sólo que no era fácil, quitar la vista de esos versos secretos, de esas rosas devotas, de todo ese amor allí puesto sólo para ella, de aquella última y única súplica. Pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo, porque quería a John de veras con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no fuese esa clase de amor. Lo quería tanto, tanto. Así que buscó sus ojos.

John no estaba mirándola a ella. La mirada de John estaba perdida en el público, posada en alguien más.

Y de pronto ya nada tuvo sentido y no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. Allí estaba ella, lista para casarse con John vistiendo el amor de otra, llevando el amor de otra quemándola por dentro. Y allí estaba John, esperándola pero buscando fuerzas para hacerlo en alguien más.

Dio un paso más y Dave la atrapó antes de que se cayera. Se oyeron murmullos y susurros entre la gente. Rose vio a Jade dejar a John solo y acercarse intentando no correr.

-Hey, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Dave sosteniéndola con firmeza. Le temblaban las piernas. El grito en su interior la estaba dejando sorda, si seguía así no le quedaría más remedio que dejarlo escapar usando su garganta.

-No puedo, Dave, lo siento, no puedo… -murmuró. Pero no tenía voz ya, y Dave no pudo oírla. Jade llegó a su lado, y de pronto…

De pronto John estaba también allí. Por fin mirándola. Preocupado. Asustado.

John, que había crecido tanto desde que eran niños. John, que volvía a tener el pelo lleno de gel como aquel día en que comenzó todo. John, que la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada y la llevó adentro, la depositó en un sofá como si pudiera romperse y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. A lo lejos oyó a su madre pidiéndole a todos que mantuvieran la calma, intentando controlar la situación. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Demasiado lejos, a un universo de distancia. El tiempo de pronto había vuelto a su estado de lentitud absurda y odiosa.

John estaba arrodillado a su lado. Dave intentaba ponerle un cojín bajo la cabeza. Jade fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua. Rose intentó beber un poco, intentando recobrar sus palabras. La cuenta regresiva había terminado ya, no debía tardarse más. Era ahora o nunca.

-John –intentó decir-. John, yo…

Pero John la silenció con un dedo en sus labios y una sonrisa triste.

-Ya lo sé. Shht, no te preocupes, Rose. Todo estará bien.

Rose quiso protestar, pero John no se lo permitió. La estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña, con un afecto tan grande que Rose se ahogó un poco más en él.

Si tan sólo la hubiese mirado con ese mismo afecto unos minutos atrás…

-Lo siento, Rose –dijo él de pronto contra su oído. Rose estaba segura de que Dave podía oírlo de todos modos, y quizá también Jade, pero no parecía tener importancia para John-. Siento mucho… haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Soy un tonto. Rose, lo siento tanto.

Y Rose comprendió. John no estaba enojado ni herido. John estaba… aliviado.

Lo apartó suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Culpa. Vergüenza. Alivio. Quizá un poco de esperanza.

Respiró con fuerza, sepultó el rostro contra el hombro de John y se permitió, por fin, sentir lo mismo.

\------

John condujo el Cadillac de Roxy hasta la entrada de la reserva con la seguridad de quien ha recorrido el mismo camino varias veces. Rose, sentada a su lado, evitó preguntarle al respecto, aunque oyó a Jade cuchichearle algo a Dave en el asiento de atrás para luego reírse por lo bajo.

La reserva de los grises estaba ubicada lejos hasta del asentamiento humano más próximo y les había tomado tres días llegar hasta allí, pero no habían tenido más remedio. Para cuando Rose se había calmado el día de su boda, Kanaya y los demás grises se habían marchado ya, así como la mayoría de los invitados. Rose no tenía el número ni el correo electrónico de ella, ni tampoco John. Y los amigos grises de John de pronto habían optado por no conectarse, o al menos, por evitarle a él.

Pero Rose necesitaba hablar con Kanaya tanto como respirar. Necesitaba verla de nuevo. Necesitaba decirle algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no perderla.

La reserva estaba cercada en su totalidad y era imposible observarla vía satélite. También estaba prohibido sobrevolarla. Tenía dos accesos, ambos fuertemente custodiados por grises y a veces por humanos también.

Aquél día sólo había dos grises en la entrada, un hombre alto y corpulento y una chica menuda de aspecto ágil. John frunció el ceño al no reconocer a ninguno de los dos, usualmente tenía más suerte. Era así que había logrado entrar a la reserva ya en dos ocasiones, mal que mal.

-Necesitamos pasar –explicó, asomando la cabeza fuera del auto. El hombre gruñó.

-No hemos solicitado la presencia de ningún humano.

-Somos amigos… necesitamos ver a alguien.

-Nadie ha reportado ninguna solicitud de visitantes humanos –insistió el sujeto. John consideró pisar el acelerador y cruzar los dedos, pero algo le dijo que no funcionaría con ese par. No tanto por el hombre, sino más bien por la chica. Había algo extremadamente felino en ella y no le costaba nada imaginársela cazándolos de un salto.

Y él sabía por experiencia que los grises podían ser peligrosos.

Rose le vio acariciarse una cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo inconscientemente. Ya le había preguntado por ella dos veces, pero él había evitado responder.

-Hey, déjennos pasar, es un asunto de vida o muerte –ofreció Dave asomándose entre Rose y John-. Amor verdadero y todas esa cosas cursis. Por mucho que se resistan acabaremos pasando igual, porque ese tipo de cosas no pueden detenerse, ya saben.

Rose se dio con la palma en la frente y Jade se rió despacito en el asiento de atrás. Pero John decidió que era un buen argumento.

-Es cierto, si no nos dejan pasar uno de ustedes se quedará con el corazón roto- agregó-. Su matesprit necesita hablarle. Bueno, su matesprit teórica, al menos.

Ni Rose, ni Dave ni Jade sabían qué rayos quería decir aquello, pero John parecía saber de lo que hablaba, porque ambos grises se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡T-tonterías, ningún troll que se precie de tal pondría en sus cuadrantes a un humano!

-¡Oh, Equius, pero es tan romántico…!

-No, es escandaloso, eso es lo que es.

El grande y amenazante que al parecer se llamaba Equius se acercó más a ellos, inspeccionándolos con la mirada, como si esperase que de pronto resultasen ser grises disfrazados o algo más aceptable. Rose le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Por favor, necesito hablar con la señorita Maryam, es importante.

-Es _amor verdadero_ -contribuyó Jade con su mejor expresión de súplica.

-Igual que en los cuentos que te leía tu mami antes de que te volvieras gigante y sudoroso –agregó Dave, y John le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

La chica gris se asomó de inmediato en el auto, haciendo a un lado a su compañero. Tenía la mirada clavada en Rose.

-Maryam… ¿tú eres la chica a la que Kanaya le hacía un vestido para su ceremonia de cuadrante encendido?

-¡Sí! –dijo Rose de inmediato, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería pero no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad. La chica aplaudió y soltó un chillido.

-¡Oh, Equius, de veras es la matesprrrit de Kanaya, _tienes_ que dejarles pasar…!

Equius pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

-De acuerdo –decidió al fin-. Pero sólo ella. Los demás tendrán que esperar aquí o largarse.

Un murmullo de protesta se dejó oír desde el auto.

-No podemos dejar ir a Rose sola –insistió John-. Además no somos desconocidos, yo soy amigo de Karkat y de Vriska y creo que también de Terezi… ¿por favor?

-Y yo creo que una vez le propuse matrimonio a un tal hastalavistaToro –agregó Dave-. Y hay uno de ustedes que se cree un payaso y que presiento me odia a muerte, vamos, _eso tiene que contar_.

Rose se preguntó seriamente si John y Dave se habían dedicado todos los días previos a la boda a chatear con grises. Al parecer así había sido. Suspiró.

-Está bien, si ellos no pueden entrar conmigo, iré sola –anunció abriendo la puerta del auto. De inmediato tres manos la aferraron por el brazo y tres pares de ojos preocupados la miraron con aprensión-. Estaré bien –les sonrió.

-¡Te esperaremos aquí! –oyó que le gritaba John mientras atravesaba la enorme puerta de acceso.

-¡Tú puedes, Rose, sé fuerte! –gritó Jade.

-¡Usen protección! –gritó Dave, y Rose no pudo contener la risa pese a lo nerviosa que estaba.

La muchacha gris de aspecto felino la tomó de la mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo y la condujo a través de pasillos oscuros hasta el interior de la reserva. Era de noche y no se veía mucho, pero Rose sabía que los grises lo preferían así. El sol les hacía daño, lo sabían todos, aunque a Kanaya no había parecido afectarle demasiado.

Dejaron atrás el edificio de acceso y salieron a campo abierto. Había una especie de vehículo allí. La chica le indicó que se montara. Acto seguido, se sentó a su lado y encendió el motor.

-Te llevaré a su colmena o te perderás –explicó-. Aquí adentro es bastante grande y un poco confuso, si no sabes lo que buscas.

El vehículo se elevó medio metro por encima del suelo y se deslizó a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la reserva. Rose sintió finalmente un poco de miedo. Si las cosas no salían bien, no tendría modo de regresar al acceso por sus propios medios.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a la chica intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido del aparato en el que viajaban. Si se perdía al menos quería saber por quién preguntar.

-¡Nepeta Leijon! –se presentó la chica con una sonrisa. Parecía amable y a Rose le agradó.

-Mucho gusto, Nepeta, yo soy Rose Lalonde.

Nepeta se rió.

-Tu nombre es extraño y gracioso, Rose.

La casa de Kanaya estaba apartada de todas las demás y era un oasis de color, incluso de noche. Nepeta la dejó junto a la puerta, pero en lugar de irse Rose la vio esconderse entre unos arbustos a espiar. _”Al menos si las cosas salen mal estará cerca para llevarme de regreso”_ , se dijo. Pero de inmediato ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No, todo saldría bien. No volvería sin Kanaya. No podía.

Llamó a la puerta. La voz que le contestó ciertamente no era la de Kanaya.

-¡Y un carajo, Serket, ya te dije que te perdieras!

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el gris bajito de los cuernos pequeños. Tenía una expresión demasiado furiosa y cabreada para alguien tan pequeño, se dijo.

_Gruñosito_ , recordó, intentando no reírse.

Pues Gruñosito se había puesto pálido nada más verla. Había estado en su casa para la boda así que evidentemente sabía quién era ella. Y ella de pronto también supo quién era él.

-Karkat –decidió-. Tú eres el gris amigo de John, el que le dijo que nos casaríamos y se lo dibujó en una servilleta.

Karkat palideció aún más y adoptó por breves instantes una expresión culpable. Pero pronto volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, bueno, incluso los grandes líderes se equivocan.

Parecía inseguro. Rose adivinó que estaba decidiendo si debía dejarla pasar o no.

-No quiero hacerle daño, sólo hablar con ella –se apresuró a explicar-. Por favor, Karkat… es importante.

Karkat dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente le dejó pasar.

-Siéntate por ahí, iré a hablar con ella. No te prometo nada.

Rose le vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Intentó distraerse contemplando la colorida decoración y los hermosos tapices que cubrían las paredes, pero la verdad era que tenía el estómago a la altura de los pulmones. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para apreciaciones artísticas.

_”Estoy en la casa de Kanaya, en medio de la reserva de los grises”_ , se recordó. _”Si he llegado tan lejos, puedo hacer esto.”_

Varios minutos más tarde Karkat volvió a bajar. La observó como quien mira a un insecto horrible y potencialmente peligroso, con un recelo asesino.

-Sube –le indicó-. Kanaya… hablará contigo.

Rose asintió y se acercó a las escaleras. Al pasar junto a Karkat, éste le dijo por lo bajo:

-Si la lastimas de nuevo te estrangularé con tus propios tubos digestivos.

Rose le vio sentarse en la sala donde hacía unos instantes estaba sentada ella. Hasta en su modo de sentarse había rabia mal contenida, se hundía entre los cojines como si quisiera hacerles daño. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese hecho gracia, de seguro.

Pero no en ese preciso instante. No mientras subía los escalones de uno en uno, con cuidado, pero segura de sí misma. Segura de que quería hacer aquello.

Cuán diferente era subir aquella escalera de lo que había sido intentar caminar hasta John hacía tres días. Aún costaba, aún hacía que le doliera el estómago, pero no habría retrocedido por nada del mundo.

Cuando había salido de la casa para montarse en el auto con John, Dave y Jade, su madre la había abrazado con fuerza y le había besado la frente. Había orgullo en su mirada. Rose invocó ese orgullo, ese apoyo, los hizo suyos, los metió en sus pulmones en lugar de aire… y llegó arriba.

El segundo piso de la casa de Kanaya no tenía corredor ni habitaciones, era tan sólo un gran espacio de amplios ventanales por los que se veía el cielo nocturno. Por todas partes estaba lleno de rollos de tela, máquinas de costura y maniquíes. Kanaya estaba inclinada junto a una máquina, la mirada perdida en su labor, el sonido de los pasos de Rose ahogado por el canturreo monótono de la aguja.

_”Pero mi vestido lo cosiste y lo bordaste a mano. Nunca te vi usar una máquina en todo el tiempo que estuviste en casa”._

El corazón de Rose se desbordó como aquel hervidor de agua hacía lo que ahora se sentía como una eternidad. Sonrió. Nada deseaba más en la vida que acercarse a esa mujer delgada y elegante y abrazarla con fuerza, sepultar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y oler el cabello corto que nacía tras sus orejas.

En vez de eso, apoyó tentativamente la mano en el hombro de Kanaya. Ella no alzó la vista de su bordado. Pero al menos detuvo su labor.

La reserva era un lugar silencioso incluso de noche. Sin el ruido de la máquina para romperlo, Rose podía oír la respiración de Kanaya. Suave y agitada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –le preguntó finalmente. No había acusación en su tono, sólo duda sincera-. Al final no me casé… estabas ahí.

Kanaya dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué debería haberme quedado? –preguntó en un susurro, aún sin mirarla-. Sólo ofrecí quedarme hasta que el vestido estuviera listo.

Era cierto. Rose se dio cuenta de pronto que no podía recordar en qué momento de la locura que había sido todo habían decretado que Kanaya asistiera a la boda… ¿había sido Jade? ¿Su madre? ¿La propia Rose? Pero nadie había pedido a Kanaya su opinión al respecto.

La mano que tenía apoyada en el hombre de Kanaya se movió hacia el otro hombro. De pronto la estaba rodeando con los brazos, abrazando su espalda, la mejilla apoyada en uno de sus omóplatos.

-Es… un hermoso vestido, Kanaya. Creo que nunca llegué a decírtelo.

Kanaya se tensó unos instantes, pero pronto se relajó contra el abrazo. Su mano derecha cubrió suavemente una de las de Rose.

-No pensé que vendrías. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Bueno, es mi deber informarte de tu error al respecto.

Un ligero temblor le indicó a Rose que la había hecho reír.

-Es más, es mi deber informarte de que he venido con intenciones de secuestrarte y llevarte de regreso a mi guarida, de la que no debiste haber escapado en primer lugar.

Kanaya volvió a tensarse, pero también volvió a reír. Rose sabía que debía ser un desastre por dentro, pero también ella lo era, y así estaba bien. Podrían hacer encajar sus desastres. Aún había mucho que podían descubrir la una de la otra.

-No sé si tu gobierno se tome demasiado bien la idea de uno de nosotros mudándose fuera de la reserva, Rose.

-¿Tengo aspecto de alguien a quien le importa eso? Además no es su problema si nunca se enteran…

-Tampoco creo que a los míos les guste la idea, si he de ser sincera.

-Pueden venir a visitarte cuanto quieran.

-No es tan sencillo, Rose. Mi moirail… no puedo dejarla. Ya la he dejado de lado demasiado tiempo por…

-¿Por mí?

-Por tu vestido. Además mis amigos me necesitan aquí. Y tú no te quedarías aquí conmigo…

Había un dejo de súplica en aquella última frase. Kanaya no lo pediría, pero Rose comprendió de todos modos.

Oh, Rose comprendía.

-Sí lo haría –declaró sin el menor asomo de duda-. Y lo haré, si… si tú me quieres aquí.

Sólo entonces Kanaya se volteó a mirarla, sorpresa en el rostro, incredulidad en los ojos. Y Rose le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello, por fin, porque siempre había querido hacerlo desde que la viera por primera vez. Era suave. No estaba segura de si alguna vez se hartaría de tocarlo, no parecía ser algo posible.

Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía cómo manejarían. No quería dejar sola a su madre, aunque intuía que Roxy Lalonde estaría más que feliz de mudarse a un lugar recóndito y secreto poblado por alienígenas. Era más el estilo de ella que el de Rose, la verdad.

Tampoco quería perder contacto con sus amigos, pero algo le decía que a ellos simplemente no podía perderlos, que hiciera lo que hiciera, sucediera lo que sucediera, siempre sabrían llegar a su lado.

Cuando Rose se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios contra los de Kanaya, no pudo sino detenerse un segundo a admirar la completa devastación que había dejado atrás su hermoso tsunami. Ya no había represas ni barreras de contención. Se lo había llevado todo, había tomado su vida y la había destrozado por completo, sólo le había dejado aquello que nadie podía quitarle, y al final resultó que aquellas cosas eran las únicas que importaban realmente. Qué importaba si tenía que dejar su casa, qué importaba si tendría que empezar una vida nueva en un lugar desconocido. No perdería ni a su madre ni a sus amigos.

Y no perdería a Kanaya.

El tiempo manaba con fluidez en su vida, y Rose ahora sabía que era porque, finalmente, estaba navegando por el cauce correcto.

 

 

 


End file.
